


Under the Table

by scarytoothfairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Footsies, I named my MC Araminta, MC is dating all seven demons, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytoothfairy/pseuds/scarytoothfairy
Summary: During breakfast, Belphie and Araminta engage in some flirting underneath the table. Troublemaker Belphie goes overboard.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 34





	Under the Table

Belphegor was the last to make it downstairs to the breakfast table but he was earlier than usual. It was getting a little easier to fall asleep at night since he started sleeping next to Araminta. And it was easier to wake up in the morning when Araminta roused him with kisses. He still couldn’t believe how in love he was and with a human no less. Sure, there was a time he was in love with the human world and humans in general but he never loved  _ a  _ human. Come to think of it, he’s never loved anyone the way he loved his human. But now he understands why Lilith did what she did. 

Araminta was seated between Lucifer and Satan. Though all of Belphie’s brothers were already digging into their breakfast, she hadn’t started to eat yet. 

Belphie had been hoping to sit next to her. They would usually caress each other’s thighs and hold hands under the table. But the only seat left was between Mammon and Asmo right across from Araminta. It was fine, even though everyone  _ knew _ Belphie and Araminta  _ always _ sat next to each other during breakfast. He could hold hands with Araminta when they walked to RAD. 

Araminta smiled at him as he sat across from her and started to eat her omurice (it was Levi’s turn to make breakfast).  Belphie picked up his spoon and began eating when he felt something slide up his calf making him flinch with his eyes alert and his back erect. 

“You okay, Belphie?” Asmo asked, covering his mouth since he was still chewing.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He got two bites in before he felt something rubbing his leg again. He pretended that nothing was wrong because he hated drawing attention to himself. But he discreetly peaked under the table as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. 

He grinned, seeing Araminta’s stocking covered foot resting on his knee. She pointed her toes so she could stroke his thigh and down his leg before coming to rest on his knee again and wiggled her toes. 

Belphie looked towards Araminta’s face in confusion. She paid him little mind and was more focused on her food. But Belphie continued to stare at her so she met his eyes. Her lips puckered slightly in invitation. 

Belphie smirked but covered it by stuffing a spoonful of egg into his mouth. 

Two could play that game. 

He continued to eat his breakfast while slipping off one of his shoes. Araminta ran her foot over his knee and against the side of his leg to meet his foot. They rubbed their feet together, tracing circles against each other with their toes before Belphie extended his leg, running it over the side of her calf, into the inner side of her thigh, and underneath her skirt until his foot was resting right at her core. Even through her panties and his sock, he could feel her heat. He watched Araminta nibble on her bottom lip. 

“What do you say, Belphie?” Beel said from next to Satan. 

“What? Oh yeah, sure.” 

Araminta rubbed her foot against his other leg that wasn’t fondling her.

“So you’ll let me have those cookies Barbatos made for you?”

“What? No!” Belphie was saving those for himself and Araminta. Beel could have the leftovers. 

Beel frowned and Mammon raised his eyebrow at Belphie. Beel was the last person Belphie would snap at. 

Belphie muttered a quick apology for his tone before getting back to business. He brought another spoonful of omurice to his mouth before deciding it was futile and putting it down. It was difficult to focus on his meal let alone on his brothers' talking. 

A light blush dusted his lover’s cheeks. Belphegor marvelled watching her struggle to lift her spoon to her lips and feeling a bit devious, he wiggled his toes against her.  “Oh!” She yelped a little too loud and dropped her spoon. 

The other demons turned their attention towards her. Satan tucked some hair behind her ear so he could see her face. Lucifer patted the small of her back. 

“Are you unwell, my darling?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m fine. I just dropped my spoon.”

“Shall I feed you then, love?” Satan offered. 

“No, thanks, I can manage.”

“Your face looks red,” Levi said. 

“I’m alright.”

Belphie pointed his toes and drew little circles against her. 

“Ah!”

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked from his seat on the other side of Mammon. “Is the food too spicy? Oh, I knew I wasn’t cut out for making breakfast. Asmo or Satan should have done it. They’re lucky to be so good at cooking…”

“No, Levi,” Araminta said. “The food is lovely, I just bit my tongue.”

“I bite my tongue sometimes, too. If you get a sore on it, some warm salt water rinse outta do the trick.” Beel said. 

Araminta smiled at Beel. “Thank you, cupcake. I just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Well be careful, clumsy.” Mammon said. “That’s my favorite tongue in all three worlds you're abusing.”

Araminta stuck her tongue out at Mammon and he responded in kind. Then she scooted her chair in a little, making Belphie’s foot press into her more. Her blush deepened and he felt her lift her leg. Her foot came to rest on the lower portion of his inner thigh. Belphie felt her point her toes to try to reach his crotch but to no avail, she was much too short. 

Perhaps he should help her out a bit. He scooted his chair in some, too. The tip of Araminta’s toes still couldn’t reach his crotch. But his foot was pressed against her core even more. Belphie was able to maneuver her panties to the side and moved his foot up and down in little movements. 

Araminta cried out, alerting Satan and Lucifer next to her. They stood up out of their chairs to make sure she was okay. Lucifer caressed her cheek and Satan kissed her temple.

Belphie added more toe wiggling in addition to the small motions of his foot and Araminta shut her eyes and moaned, throwing her head back. 

Asmo frowned as he noticed Belphie’s smirk towards Araminta and on a hunch, he looked under the table. 

“Waaaah! I hate you, Belphie! We agreed no fooling around at the breakfast table because it would make us horny for the rest of the day.”

“She started it.” Belphie replied, his eyes never leaving Araminta and his movements never ceasing. 

Lucifer moved the table cloth above Araminta’s lap away and Satan lifted her skirt for them to see Belphie’s foot playing against Araminta’s most sensitive area. Her panties were wet and the tip of Belphegor’s sock was damp. 

“Look what you’ve done, Belphie! Her pussy is soaked.” Satan said. He helped Araminta stand so she could go to her room and put on a fresh pair of panties. But when she tried to turn around, her legs wobbled and she fell forward. Satan was there to catch her. 

“Thank you.” Araminta held onto Satan’s shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and slipped one hand under her skirt and panties to finger her. 

“Nice going, Belphie, look how needy you made her.” Satan said, his middle and ring finger entering her. 

“Hey, why do you get to help her?” Mammon yelled standing up. 

“Not now, Mammon.” Lucifer said. “Satan, Beel, why don’t the two of you help Araminta release and get into dry panties. I’ll handle Belphie.”

Beel stood up from his seat and helped to cradle Araminta while Satan still worked his fingers inside her. He removed them for a bit only to lap at his coated fingers. 

“I can help Araminta get off, too.” Levi volunteered. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, you need to clean the kitchen before we all leave for RAD.”

Levi’s lip quivered. “No fair.”

“Asmo can help you.” 

“Eh? Lucifer! Don’t go volunteering me!”

“That was an order.” 

Asmo puffed his cheeks out in anger. 

Beel and Satan began walking towards the stairway to Araminta’s room. 

“Wait, one second please.” Araminta looked towards the demon responsible for her arousal. “Belphie.” She blew him a kiss before Beel and Satan carried her off. 

Belphegor sat still to receive the kiss floating towards him.

“Not so fast!” Mammon grabbed at the air in front of Belphie, intercepting the kiss and stealing it for himself. 

“Hey! That was mine!” Belphie has whined. “Give it back!”

“Never!” Mammon rubbed his palm against his lips. “Mine now!” He laughed. 

“You asshole!” Belphie pounced at Mammon. 

Mammon dodged every one of Belphie’s blows and made a show of licking his lips with the stolen kiss. 

Belphie calmed down after a minute or so and settled with shoving Mammon backwards. 

“Why didn’t I get to be the one to relieve her?” Belphie complained to Lucifer.

“Because, my adorable little brother, you had her last night and most likely will have her tonight as well. But in between I expect you to behave in class and when you get home, you’re on cleaning duty today.”

Belphegor huffed but smiled at the thought of being with Araminta again tonight so he continued eating his breakfast. He almost forgot to slip his shoe back on as they left for RAD. 

**Author's Note:**

> This all was hatched because I wanted a scene where Mammon steals a kiss blown towards Belphie. But I needed a reason why MC would blow Belphie a kiss in the first place. btw I hc that the demon brothers each get MC to themselves on a certain day of the week, since there are 7 of them and 7 days. But they decided to be nice and give Belphie a whole week or so when he first returns since he was gone for so long.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and thank you for reading!


End file.
